


Candy Canes

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Canes, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hot Cocoa, M/M, Post-Series, Stiles' oral fixation, secret family recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Derek makes hot cocoa and Stiles has ridiculous thoughts and comments regarding candy canes.





	Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Sterek Christmas Bingo prompt, this time "candy canes". Also if you haven't sucked one into a dangerous point, then you're doing it wrong.

"Have you ever sucked on one of these until it becomes a point?" Stiles questioned, holding up a wrapped candy cane and inspecting it before turning to see Derek's reaction.

His boyfriend was standing on his right, meat tenderizing hammer raised and eyebrow cocked. Milk was simmering in a pot on the stove, a bag of marshmallows opened on the counter with a box of candy canes next to it. Derek had bought three: one to decorate the tree, one for miscellaneous cooking things--as he'd put it--and one for Stiles, so he didn't steal any from the other boxes. Derek had learned well.

Two of the canes were already unwrapped and laying on a cutting board, Saran Wrap over the top, as Derek got ready to break them with the tenderizer. It was part of some hot cocoa recipe his mom had created and passed down and now Stiles was getting to taste it for the first time.

After a debate over whether or not the local cafe made the best hot cocoa or not and Derek had decided Stiles doesn't get an opinion until he tried his mom's recipe. Stiles was fine with it. He was kind of a cocoa slut at Christmas time. And all of winter. And sometimes even in the summer when the craving hit.

Whatever. He loved hot cocoa. It wasn't a fucking crime and even if it was, it wouldn't be the worst one he'd committed. Running with the wolves wasn't exactly a law-abiding life.

Derek shook his head as though clearing it of whatever he'd been thinking, smearing a hand down his face. "I'm surprised you actually have the patience to suck it into a point. Figured you'd be a cruncher."

"Oh I think you and I both know how much I love sucking things," he stated with a salacious grin and a wag of the eyebrows, giggling when Derek's eyes flashed icy blue. The orbs dropped to his lips and Stiles slid the still wrapped candy cane between them as far as he could, relishing the lack of gag reflex as it tapped the back of his throat.

The plastic scratching his uvula wasn't all that pleasant but it was worth it for the way Derek's eyes went blue again and his lips parted, a choked sound coming out.

Exactly the reaction he'd been looking for.

"Goddammit, Stiles," Derek grumbled as he turned away and rubbed at his closed eyes, meat tenderizer dropped onto the counter.

Stiles pulled the cane out enough so it wasn't scratching the back of his throat before laughing, always amused at how he annoyed his boyfriend. It had become a hobby practically since the start of his junior year when he realized their bickering was no longer coming from a place of dislike and distrust, but rather a childish manner of admitting a crush.

At least it had been on Stiles' end. For all he knew, Derek had still been genuinely annoyed by him and tolerated him solely because he and Scott were a package deal.

Didn't matter at that point. Seven years after they'd first met and gotten on each other's nerves, the bickering was now playful and practically foreplay.

"I take it you've never _sucked_ a candy cane to a point then," he joked, candy still on his mouth, plastic getting covered in drool.

Derek dropped his hand from his eyes and glared at the emphasis put on that one particular word, rolling his eyes before he picked the meat tenderizer back up. "Pretty sure every kid has at some point and then battled their friends with it."

Stiles seesawed his head with a conceding point, sucking the saliva off the wrapper as he slipped the candy cane out his mouth and inspected it once more. "I used to try and stab Scott's hand with mine."

"Doesn't surprise me," Derek commented absently before he began crushing the candy canes under the clear cling film on the cutting board.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at him. "Think you could kill someone with it?"

"I'd be willing to try right about now," he quipped back with a deadpan look aimed Stiles' direction.

The younger man snorted. "You love me too much."

"So you claim," Derek rebutted then smirked, showing it was all in jest.

"Ass." With that, he bumped his hip into the werewolf's, making him laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." Derek finished smashing the candy canes then turned back to the milk that was now beginning to bubble. He cut the heat off, stirred in cocoa powder then added the crushed candy canes. Next he expertly poured it between two waiting mugs, adding two marshmallows on top of each.

"Can I try it now?" Stiles asked, rubbing his hands together greedily, candy cane rolling between his palms, as the scents of chocolate and mint filled his nose. Fucking heavenly.

"Nope," Derek stated, snatching the cane Stiles had been messing with and opening it, sticking it into a _Star Wars_ mug the human kept at the loft. A second cane was opened and put in Derek's " _I like big books and I cannot lie_ " mug, the candy used to further stir the drinks as the marshmallow began to melt into it.

" _Now_ you can try it," Derek announced with a proud smile, handing Stiles his cup.

The human held it close to his nose and inhaled deeply, letting out a satisfied "ahhh" after. And under Derek's scrutinizing and worried gaze, Stiles took a sip.

And practically moaned.

The chocolate was rich and creamy, the mint of the candy cane giving just enough of a bite, the marshmallow fluffy and leaving a mustache in its wake. Fuck, it was the best thing Stiles had ever tasted and he was torn between making it last and chugging the whole thing right then and there.

Lowering the mug, he met Derek's expectant gaze with an awed look of his own. "This is better than sex."

Derek frowned in offense and grumbled "I've been fucking you wrong then."

Stiles opened his mouth to argue, only to be hoisted off his feet and slung over Derek's shoulder, miraculously not spilling anything. "Whoa. What the fuck?"

"I'm gonna prove I'm better than some damn hot cocoa," the werewolf declared with a sharp bite of his own, carrying Stiles towards his bed.

The human grinned behind his boyfriend's back, having zero objections with that plan. After all, he was a hands down bigger slut for Derek than hot cocoa.


End file.
